L'Eldorado
by JustePhi
Summary: "Ce jeune Youtubeur à succès avait un squelette dans le placard, et ils étaient bien déterminés à le trouver. C'est pour cela qu'une nuit, ils décidèrent de s'infiltrer chez lui pour percer son inavouable secret et s'emparer de l'argent de ses abonnés." Ou l'histoire de cinq vidéastes qui partent en mission secrète...avec des dialogues un peu particuliers.


_Alors. Tout est parti d'une de mes réflexions stupides "Oh et si on écrivait un OS où toutes les répliques sont tirées de vidéos lolilol" et...je l'ai vraiment fait au final. DONC, ce que vous allez lire est une crakfic (*coeur*) dont les répliques (et les personnages) ne m'appartiennent pas. Considérez cela comme un exercice d'écriture absurde, et non pas une fic à proprement parler. Je ne nuis à personne, je fais juste mumuse avec des vannes qui me font rire (un peu arrangées au besoin, mais qui ne sont pas de moi tout de même)._

 _Il va de soi que ce que font les vidéastes dans cette histoire est MAL et totalement inventé, hein. Je précise, au cas où._

 _J'en profite pour saluer Jafaden, qui m'a encouragée dans cette périlleuse aventure *larme d'émotion*. On se déteste, mais je t'aime quand même *coeur*._

 _Et si tu es capable de citer de mémoire les vidéos d'où sont tirées ces répliques hé bien...tu es extrêmement étrange. Mais je veux t'épouser. Bisous._

* * *

 **L'Eldorado**

 _Cela faisait trois mois. Trois mois que ce type aux drôles de lunettes et au sens inouï de la repartie avait débarqué et atteint le stade astronomique de trois million d'abonnés._

 _Il sortait une vidéo par jour, et de toute sorte : des chroniques de cinéma, une web-série, des vlogs, des podcasts, des Do It Yourself, des sketchs, des let's play, des Draw My life, des challenges, et tout un tas de vidéos avec un nom anglais dedans et des acronymes farfelus._

 _Chaque jour sa nouvelle vidéo sortait, faisant des millions de vues en quelques le monde ne parlait que de lui, du petit nouveau déjà si grand : le vidéaste Cash42._

 _Il était survenu sur la Toile comme un raz-de-marée sur la plage de Ploucastel. Les médias raffolaient de ce jeune homme beau, riche, talentueux, célèbre-mais-modeste, intellectuel, polyvalent et novateur. Il était sur tous les écrans, partout, tout le temps, avec son adorable sourire._

 _Et ils en avaient assez. Eux, là, les vidéastes français, Salut les Geeks et compagnie, qui s'étaient tellement démenés pour se faire une place sur l'Internet français, ne pouvaient tolérer qu'un petit crétin aux idées si peu originales ait plus de succès qu'eux tous réunis._

 _Il y avait un piège, une astuce. Le petit Cash42 avait un squelette dans le placard, et ils étaient bien déterminés à le trouver. C'est pour cela qu'une nuit, ils décidèrent de s'infiltrer chez lui, profitant qu'il partait en week-end chez ses parents, pour percer son inavouable secret et s'emparer de l'argent de ses abonnés._

 _Ça lui ferait les pieds._

* * *

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui conduis, dis ?

\- Déjà, parce que c'est ma caisse, répliqua abruptement Victor, alias InThePanda. Et ensuite, sois bien content d'avoir le siège passager. »

Le Boss Final des Internets, alias Antoine, ce qui est un prénom qui a tendance à démystifier quelque peu le titre dudit Antoine Daniel, cette phrase est beaucoup trop longue, marmonna dans sa barbe et claqua la portière en sortant de la voiture.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on va pas se faire attraper ? Non parce que je n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est menottes, j'ai les poignets vachement sensibles. dit Victor.

\- Mais t'inquiètes ! Il l'a bien mérité. Youtube est un Eldorado, et il a construit un MacDo dessus, philosopha Antoine.

\- Quelle audace, Antoine ! firent les autres, impressionnés. Quel panache ! Quel style ! Quel talent !

\- En tout cas...on va bien...s'amuser.

\- Oh ça oui. Renchérit Alexis, plus connu sous le nom de Links The Sun. Et puis, j'adore...m'amuser...

\- Vos GUEULES, s'impatienta Fred, ça urge ! Il vient de sortir un Top 8 sur les meilleurs Top 8, là !

\- Rock'N Roll Baby ! Lança Mathieu Sommet en se précipitant sur la fenêtre pour casser la vitre. »

Comme les facilités scénaristiques sont mon dada, ils parvinrent à pénétrer par effraction dans la maison sans qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche.

« Hé bien ça, c'est de l'infiltration rondement menée. Ironisa Antoine.

\- Merci mec !

\- C'était sarcastique.

\- Oh.

\- Vous êtes si forts. Mais si forts... »

Ils progressèrent le long du corridor et l'un d'entre eux tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur.

« L'antichambre de la souffrance !

\- ...Oui, c'est le salon, quoi.

\- Voilà, c'est ça. »

Fred du grenier s'improvisa chef de la mission et lança chacun d'entre eux dans une direction afin de trouver l'argent des abonnays plus rapidement.

Mathieu inspecta le bureau de Cash42 et, à part le fait qu'il soit impeccablement rangé, il ne remarqua rien.

« Mais c'est quoi ce mec ? Se dit-il à lui-même en voyant qu'aucune tasse de café ne traînait sur le bureau. »

Il erra jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine, où Alexis stationnait devant le frigo grand ouvert.

« Mais mec, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je cherche les lardons.

\- ...

\- On doit faire une pizza avec mes frangins pour un tournage, c'est pour le travail.

\- Ha bon ! Si c'est pour le travail...»

Sur cette conclusion digne des plus grands philosophes de notre nation, Mathieu haussa les épaules et s'approcha du frigo. Arrivé près d'Alexis, il poussa une exclamation de joie : un magnifique plateau de sushis prônait au milieu des autres aliments. Les yeux de Mathieu se mirent à briller d'un étrange éclat, mais Alexis fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Sérieusement, mec ? Fit Mathieu.

\- J'ai envie de dire oui, mais ça ne doit pas être la bonne réponse.

\- Vraiment ? _Réellement ?!_

\- Stop rager dans mon potager, j'aime pas les sushis, voilà, répliqua Alexis.

\- Ha, perso, je n'aime pas le Nutella ! clama Antoine qui venait d'entrer.

\- Viens faire des galettes bretonnes, alors ! Lança Alexis avec enthousiasme. Mais je divague.

\- Vague.

\- Moi je n'aime pas les sandwichs à la banane, dit Victor qui avait décidé de s'incruster aussi.

\- Je m'en branle en fait, je suis végétarien.

\- Sérieux ? S'écria Antoine.

\- Sérieux.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux.

\- Bon. En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas...ça ne me pose aucun _sushi._

\- Va bien te faire foutre, Antoine Daniel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes cons ? Se lamenta Victor.

\- Hé, ho ! Est ce que quelqu'un a vu l'argent ? Demanda Fred depuis le haut des escaliers.

\- Non, mais on cherche les lardons ! »

Un bruit de pas précipité leur apprit que leur collègue dévalait les escaliers.

« Pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-il en surgissant dans la cuisine, incrédule.

\- Parce que le Japon ! Répondirent les autres en chœur en lui tendant les sushis.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...J'ai envie de changer de métier, là, tout de suite...Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, et-

\- On peut être têtu, moche, et compétent, objecta Alexis.

\- Surtout toi.

\- …Tel un avion de la Malaysia Airlines, le respect est porté disparu dans l'Océan Pacifique.

\- Des joues coulent sur mes larmes.

\- Mais je viens de vous embaucher et vous êtes complètement dissidents déjà ! Se lamenta le Joueur du Grenier.

\- La Revolucion de las Bananas ! S'écria Antoine.

\- La paix, c'est mieux gros.

\- Stop ! Ça me saoûle. Coupa Victor. »

Il quitta la cuisine, à la recherche de la planque de Cash42, laissant les autres débattre de leurs préférences alimentaires et de leurs tendances révolutionnaires tranquillement.

« Que le cinéma te guide ! Lança Fred, heureux de voir qu'au moins un d'entre eux prenait les recherches au sérieux. »

Victor répondit par un grognement inaudible et, poussé par ce précieux conseil, il se dirigea effectivement vers l'étagère de DVDs. Tarantino, Spielberg, Kore Eda...à la vue de ces films, il se sentit un peu coupable. Comment détester un type qui avait de telles références ?

« Oh mon dieu je vais tellement me faire assassiner pour avoir fait ça, se dit-il à lui-même.

\- Mais oui c'est clair. Approuva Alexis qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Hé, je voulais te demander, embraya Antoine, tu connais Laink et Terracid ?

\- ...Ouhlà. Vous êtes con.

\- Mon humour n'a jamais été accepté, en quatrième j'ai fait une représentation à l'EJC de Clermont-Ferrand...

\- Hé, ho ! »

Mathieu déboula dans le salon, les yeux brillants : il trainait après lui une valise qui devait faire deux fois son pids, pleine à craquer. Il l'ouvrit, déversant la moitié de son contenu sur le sol : des dizaines de liasses de billets de banques.

« L'argent des abonays ! S'écria toute l'équipe.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'appelle la télévision ! Plaisanta Alexis.

-...mec t'es tellement profond, je ne te vois même plus.

\- Woh, du calme, humour, on peut rigoler, non ?

\- Mais ce n'est PAS drôle. Ce n'est PAS amusant !

\- Bref, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici le nouveau seigneur des Internets, annonça solennellement Antoine en désignant le créateur de Salut Les Geeks. Prosternons-nous devant notre maître à tous.

\- T'imagines ça le fric de fou ?! S'écria Fred, oubliant Alexis. »

Très fier de lui, Mathieu expliqua qu'il avait trouvé la valise cachée sous le lit de Cash42. Puis ils s'installèrent tous autour de la valise et commençèrent à partager – c'est à dire qu'ils s'arrachaient les billets des mains comme des adultes responsables et matures.

« T'en a trop pris ! Protesta Mathieu en voyant la part que Fred se réservait.

\- J'ai le droit. Dans cette équipe, je suis le cerveau.

\- Le cerveau, c'est moi !

\- Oh hé, les gars, on va pas se battre, hein, on est tous copains ! Peace and Love !

\- Antoine, tu me dégoûtes, t'es pauvre, ricana Alexis devant les trois pauvres petits billets qu'Antoine avait réussi à attraper.

\- Toi aussi !

\- J'adore la misère humaine ! On se sent vivant putain ! Jubilait Mathieu en se roulant dans l'argent.

\- Ha ouais, donc on part sur le jeu de qui a la plus grosse ?

\- Comme ma planète.

\- J'ai déjà gagné. Répliqua Alexis, féroce.

\- Chuuut. Tu entends ?

\- ...?

\- C'est le silence de la mastercard !

\- ...nom de dieu. »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi quelques instants sur le partage du butin, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine vexé, décrète que de toute façon il avait largement assez pour vivre, produire son émission bi-annuelle et s'acheter un train privé pour ses tournages.

« J'aime les trains. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton penaud.

\- Mais d'où tu sors tout ce fric ?

\- Je connais...des gens...haut placés ?

\- Quand même, le vol, c'est mal, dit Victor, un peu coupable.

\- Non tu crois ?!

\- Merci Capitaine Obvious.

\- Mai sérieusement, si tout le monde volait l'argent des abonnés comme on le fait, ce serait la fin du monde ! La fin du monde !

\- Yolo. »

Ce débat hautement intellectuel fut interrompu par un cri de surprise : dans le placard que Fred venait d'ouvrir, se trouvaient plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

Fred regarda Antoine qui regarda Mathieu, qui regarda Alexis qui regarda Victor, qui regarda Fred, puis tous s'écrièrent comme un seul homme :

« SHOOOOOOOOT ! »

* * *

Fred se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses quatre camarades s'éveiller les uns après les autres en clignant douloureusement des yeux. Antoine regarda sur son téléphone les sms qu'il avait envoyé la veille.

« Quand je pense à nous, je suis patate... attends, quoi ?! lit-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Qu'est ce que putain de quoi ? gémit Victor en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Cette phrase n'a aucun sens sur ce plan de l'existence, traduisit Alexis.

\- J'crois que j'ai vomi sur l'chat, dit Mathieu. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure.

« Chééérie, j'suis rentré...J'espère que je t'ai manqu-»

Cash42 poussa la porte, et ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux (dans une parfaite imitation de poisson) devant ces cinq inconnus cordialement ivres, étalés sur son canapé et son parquet.

« WHAT THE F- »

* * *

 _Non, je n'assume absolument pas, mais il fallait que je le fasse, voilà._


End file.
